


The hoodie that was more than a piece of clothing.

by inafieldofroses



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inafieldofroses/pseuds/inafieldofroses
Summary: Rue loses her maroon hoodie.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Lexi Howard
Kudos: 58





	The hoodie that was more than a piece of clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored today so i wrote this i know it isn't the best but enjoy.  
> i will update 3 soon, i haven't had the time to as i've been so busy with school and work.  
> so in the meantime i guess enjoy this.

It was a beautiful sunny morning in southern California. The temperature was a brisk 55 degrees, which any Californian would know is COLD.

Rue though loved this weather. Sweater weather as they called it, was her favorite time of year. It wasn’t east coast cold but Rue was thankful. She wore her dad’s maroon hoodie all year round but it felt extra special in the fall. She could wear it outside the house and keep it on and not sweat to death.

On this day though, Rue had woken up late for school, sleeping through her alarm. As she called for Gia and her mom she got no response. Shit. She raced to the bathroom when she saw the time. She took the quickest shower on record and got changed into some jeans and a crop top with a flannel over it. She then grabbed her backpack and navy converse and went to the kitchen. She from there got her shoes on and tied and her hair she decided to wear down. 

She was about to race out the door until she realized she felt cold. 

Her hoodie.

She couldn’t go to school without it. She wore it daily, it was basically a part of Rue’s body at this point, her mom would joke. Instantly she raced back into the house not caring if she missed school. The only thing that mattered to her was finding her hoodie. If she lost it, she wouldn’t know what she would do. 

That hoodie was SO much more than a hoodie. It was her LAST thing she had of her dad’s. Her dad had put her around her once when she was 5 years old. That was the first time she wore it, it was basically a dress on her at that point. Although her dad had to tie it to make it fit, Rue loved it. She used to wear it when she was little when they would go out on daddy daughter dates, to the moves, soccer games etc. Her dad offered to get her a matching one but Rue said no because it wouldn’t be the same maroon hoodie. 

As Rue ran through the house she looked everywhere. She knew she had left it in her room but wanted to make sure it wasn’t anywhere else before she panicked. Soon she couldn’t take it anymore she ran to her room. It wasn’t any help that it was a fucking mess. There were clothes and notebooks on the floor. It was a mess that Rue had to make even messier in attempt to find her jacket. 

She threw everything into a pile but still no sign of a red hoodie. She tried to tell herself her mom must have moved it to keep her calm, but until she texted and asked she wouldn’t know.

So that’s exactly what Rue did. 

“Hey mom did you move my hoodie, I can’t find it” Rue said before sending the message.

It took her mother a minute to reply in which she said, “No I didn’t touch your hoodie, I thought you took it to your room last night”.

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

It was now closing in on 9am and Rue still hadn’t found her maroon hoodie. She was losing hope, when she heard the front door open.

Who could be at the door? Her mom? Gia? No both were at school and work. Rue really hoped she wasn’t about to get murdered. 

“Rue, are you in here?” a voice called from the living room.

Rue knew that voice. One that she didn’t need to hear but was secretly thankful deep down. It was the voice of Lexi Howard.

“Yes, I’m in my room” Rue replied trying to hold back her tears that were begging to be let out.

As Lexi walked to the doorframe of Rue’s room, she saw rue in the middle of her room her head in her hands. She noticed how her curls were bunched up and covering her whole face. As Rue lifted her head, she could see she was on the verge of breaking down.

“I cccc aaaa nnnn tt.” Rue tried to get out a complete sentence but was stuttering as her heart was beating out of her chest.

Lexi started to rub her back and told her to breathe in and out. She helped Rue get her breathing back to normal. She kept telling her she would be okay and she would stay here until her mom and Gia returned.

“Rue it will be okay, just tell me what’s wrong and I’ll help in any way I can” Lexi said as she lifted Rue’s chin so she could look into her eyes.

Rue took a deep breath before finally saying what was wrong and how she was feeling.

“I can’t find my maroon hoodie anywhere and I swore it was in my room last night, and I know I’m missing school and-”Rue paused looking at Lexi with a confused look.

“Um why aren’t you at school Lex? You shouldn’t be missing just to make sure I am okay. I mean I appreciate it but education first” Rue says before standing up from the floor. 

“Once I knew you weren’t at school, I came to look for you. Cassie told me she hadn’t seen you around so I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Also, we are going to find your hoodie, it is in here I know it” Lexi said as she took Rue’s hand and they looked more in depth throughout the room. They neatly folded clothes and put things that were on the ground in their respective places. Rue’s room truly had never looked cleaner. Though they still couldn’t find the hoodie. There still though was one place Lexi thought to look. 

Under the bed.

Lexi got down and looked and there sitting in a clump was the maroon hoodie. Lexi had found it and it was gross, it needed a washing for sure, but it was there. As Lexi held it up for Rue, she felt a tight grip on her arms as Rue embraced her in a hug. 

Lexi didn’t get many hugs from Rue, so whenever she did she made it a priority not only to hug back even tighter but to lock the memory away so she wouldn’t forget it. She looked like she had given Rue the best present, when in reality she only found her maroon hoodie.

“Lexi, thank you so much. You saved the day, literally I wouldn’t have thought to look under the bed. I also must thank you for cleaning my room with me. Although I love it messy, now I can actually see the ground which is refreshing.” Rue says as she pulled away from the hug.

“Anytime Rue that’s what friends do. They help each other. I am also always a text away if you need me.” Lexi said with a smile. As she turned to leave Rue grabbed her wrist. Lexi froze for a second before turning around.

“So, um, since we already missed half the school day, what do you say about going to get some frozen yogurt and watching a movie?” Rue said with a smirk.

Lexi smiled, this would be the first time in SO long where she would spend time with Rue. Like quality time. A time where Rue seemed to genuinely seem to want to be around her. Not a time where she was just there to check up on her. It would be a nice change.

“There is nothing better or more fun than frozen yogurt Bennett, of course I’m in. Oh but of course don’t forget this” Lexi said as she tossed Rue her hoodie before walking out of Rue’s room.

“Also Rue when was the last time you washed it? it smells so bad I’m sorry, but you NEED to wash it before you wear it to school again” Lexi said.

Rue sniffed the hoodie fast and Lexi was right as per usual. The hoodie did smell and needed a wash. So, Rue did something brave. She went to the laundry room and threw the hoodie in there. She rarely washed the hoodie but it needed to smell nice and It had two stains on it also.

As Lexi hit the on for the washer, she smiled at Rue and gave her a thumbs up as cheesy at it was.

“Now not only will you get those stains out your hoodie will smell fresh as new. I also if you want to, think we could find the scent that could make it smell like how your dad liked it. “Lexi said as she took Rue’s hand and they walked out of the house.

Rue smiled for the first time in months. Maybe she would have to get something to wear that would remind her of Lexi. She would have to think about what to get, but she was determined to get something to wear daily to think of her. She was of course Rue’s favorite person on the fucking planet (:

fin


End file.
